


by music and candlelight

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restaurants, Semi-Public Sex, theres a plot if u squint super duper hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Smut I've written from a prompt list until I have no more prompts to write.CH1 excerpt:Reiji's so sweet in how he doesn't want to hurt him, but so annoying in how soft he is. Ranmaru's told him, multiple times, each more obscene than the last that he wants him to choke him.





	1. breathplay / in a car

Something about the gentle pressure on his throat makes Ranmaru's mind fuzzy. Reiji said no, at first. He didn't want to choke Ranmaru. What if he slips and comes crashing down on him? What if he presses too hard, cuts off his air too much? What if he bruises?

Reiji's so sweet in how he doesn't want to hurt him, but so annoying in how soft he is. Ranmaru's told him, multiple times, each more obscene than the last that he wants him to choke him. Reiji said no each time, saying the same excuses. The only way Ranmaru's managed to get him to come this far is to say he'll do it himself, which would be a lot worse. Ranmaru's terrible at controlling his strength. If he does it, he'll choke himself for sure.

Reiji's hand is warm and soft, cradling his neck more than anything. Ranmaru doesn't mind — if this is as close as he'll get to being choked, he'll take it. It's still hot, he still feels like Reiji has all the control, and it gets him going.

Reiji's flannel has been long since unbuttoned, the ends of the shirt tickling Ranmaru's bare stomach as he moves his hips. Reiji had said no to this, too. He didn't want to ruin his precious car, didn't want to stain the seats. Ranmaru has his ways of convincing him.

Ranmaru wraps his hand around Reiji's wrist, holding his hand to his throat. If he doesn't, he's sure he'll move it, and he doesn't want that. Reiji hovering over him, his free hand on Ranmaru's chest to hold himself up, letting the sighs and moans fall out of his mouth... the man's a sight to see.

Gorgeous.

Ranmaru could get off to the image, _has_ gotten off to it. Reiji doesn't know how nice looking he is. It makes Ranmaru feel like a ticking time bomb, heart pounding in his chest in a way he'd hate in any other situation. But here, he's safe. Under Reiji, he doesn't have to worry about looking soft.

He tugs too hard on his wrist, sputtering as Reiji's eyes go wide and he hurries to make sure he's fine. Ranmaru shakes his head, letting Reiji hide his face in the crook of his neck instead.

"I'm sorry!" Reiji's awkward, half inside him, back arched like a scared cat. Ranmaru likes that he cares. Loves it, truthfully. But for the love of god, he's _too_ careful. "I didn't mean to—"

"I'm fine, baby," Ranmaru interrupts, petting his hair. It relaxes him, and his hips start to move slowly. "It was my fault."

Reiji doesn't bother to fight that notion, instead shifting back to where he was. He runs a hand through his hair, his other hand resting on Ranmaru's hip as he gets himself together again. "I'm sorry," he smiles sheepishly. "I just don't wanna hurt you."

"I know, but'cha didn't," Ranmaru reminds him, tugging at his hand. "'Mon, babe. It felt good."

His hesitation is clear, but eventually he lets Ranmaru move his hand back. Ranmaru strokes the inside of his wrist with his thumb, happy with the smile working its way onto Reiji's face.

Ranmaru groans when Reiji thrusts just right, the way his hand feels tighter on his neck making it that much better. He didn't know if he'd like this, but he's glad he does, because poor, sweet little Reiji probably would've started crying if he said he didn't.

Reiji's free hand goes for Ranmaru's cock, thumb brushing the tip in a way that makes his hips jerk. His little chuckle is music to Ran's ears.

"D'ya like that?" He teases, obviously feeling much better.

"Love it," Ranmaru answers, biting his lip at a particularly rough thrust. "Love you."

If it's possible, Reiji looks even more like an angel when he smiles this time. "I love you too, RanRan."

Reiji gains more confidence the closer he gets, hips becoming sloppy as he lets his thumb stroke Ranmaru's neck gently. It's enough to make Ranmaru's toes curl. He lifts his hips to meet Reiji's as best he can, satisfied at how his grip gets firmer inadvertently.

Everything feels intensified; the pressure of Reiji's hand against his throat, the pressure of the other that's come back to rest on Ranmaru's chest; the way he hits the spot so easily, now that Ranmaru's practically grinding on him; the disorderly manner of it all.

"Look at me," Reiji breathes out. He wouldn't even need to choke Ran to take his breath away, because he does it without even trying now. Brown hair framing his pretty face, tan cheeks flushed pink, soft brown eyes full of love.

Ranmaru's heart tightens, and he fumbles to touch himself, being as close as he is now. Reiji's face goes full on red when he notices, grinning cheekily.

"Am I that pretty?" He teases.

"You are, baby, you're stunning," Ranmaru pants, his body trying to decide what touch to lean into. It's all becoming a lot, and he bites lip because he knows that means he's getting there.

All it takes is one more flustered smile and Ranmaru moans Reiji's name, squeezing his eyes shut. Barely even seconds later he hears Reiji's voice crack as he comes, and Ranmaru feels that uncomfortable warm feeling. Reiji falls against his chest, as he usually does, whispering how good Ranmaru is, how tight it is, how pretty his face is when he comes.

The praise makes him smile, his hand instinctively coming to rest on top of Reiji's head. They lay there, gaining their breath for what feels like hours.

Reiji's the first to push himself up, running his fingers through his hair again. This little tick is cute, though his bangs have gone to shit. He'll postiviely have a fit when he sees himself in a mirror.

Ranmaru grunts, letting Reiji do the work of cleaning them off with tissues. Reiji tugs his pants back up, albeit awkwardly in the cramped space, and Ranmaru follows suit.

Taking the bassist's hand, Reiji presses a ginger kiss to the back of it. He smiles lazily when he caresses his cheek, nuzzling into his palm.

"That was good," he mumbles.

Ranmaru grins. "See? Nothin' on your seats and I'm still alive."

Reiji rolls his eyes, pushing his hand away. "That's an awful way to put it," he says, but he chuckles anyways.

Scooting up in the seat, feeling blessed that his legs haven't cramped up, Ranmaru presses a kiss to Reiji's cheek. "'Course it's awful. I said it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found a prompt list w a few different sections so i thought i'd torture myself by randomly picking 1 prompt from each section and writing a fic w at least 2 of them in it. this chapter's prompts were
> 
> hardcore - breathplay  
situational - in a car
> 
> breathplay is an awful thing for a MUSICIAN to be into but the gods of google have spoken and i shall listen
> 
> also it's by anotheropti on tumblr if you're curious. so if you want to you could request something from it too and i'll probably give it a shot


	2. blowjob / under a table

Ranmaru hides his face in his face in hands every time a server walks by, biting his lip to stop his groans. Reiji's hand made its way into his slacks all too easily, the brunette whispering something even dirtier just when he began to get himself together again.

This date went out of control quite quickly. Reiji's first teasing comment on how nice his ass looked was innocent enough, and so was the hand on Ranmaru's knee. But then he decided that almost getting arrested for fucking in a parking lot wasn't enough for one month. Ranmaru could've killed the man, if he didn't think it was a little exciting.

Someone had to notice. Reiji's arm was moving, and his hand was obviously in Ranmaru's lap. Anyone with a brain could put together that he was touching him under the table, and yet no one did. Or the kinky fuckers didn't say anything. But really, were _they_ the kinky fuckers if Ranmaru was getting off to this?

"Do you like this?" Reiji read his mind, whispering the question into his ear.

All Ranmaru managed was a weak _yes_, uncovering his face enough to see Reiji's shit eating grin. Oh good god. What now?

Ranmaru's stomach drops as soon as Reiji's fork does. No no no. That's too much. This is too much. He can't get away with that, not with how loud Ranmaru gets. This is torture.

Reiji looks to him for approval, and Ranmaru barely thinks before he nods. Reiji disappears under the table. He must've planned on making Ranmaru's night difficult. Every table has a convenient tablecloth, though he doubts it's for what Reiji's using it for.

He almost chokes, feeling Reiji undo his belt and unzip his pants. He isn't cruel enough to try tugging them down, but it's just as bad when he barely waits to take Ranmaru's half hard cock in his mouth.

He bites his lip again, muffling a sigh as Reiji leans back to drag his tongue along his shaft. Ranmaru squeezes his eyes shut, just thinking of what a sight it must be under there. Reiji's so pretty sucking him off, why couldn't they just go to the bathrooms and—

"Sir, are you alright?" A waitress asks, and Ranmaru nods before he can think, once again.

"Just a headache," he lies, barely avoiding a voice crack. It's good enough for her, because he sees her legs walk out of his line of sight.

Oh, Reiji. Impatient, stupid, reckless Reiji. Now that he knows Ranmaru's little kink, he'll never get a break. And to think that a week or so ago he was _shy_ about the car idea.

Ranmaru kicks the table leg when he feels it; the unmistakable feeling of Reiji hallowing his cheeks, taking as much of him as he can. He can't help the tiny noise that slips out as he steadies the table again. It's fruitless. He won't be able to stay quiet if he keeps this up, certainly won't when he comes.

He wants to come. If he comes, Reiji picks his stupid fork back up and maybe then they can go pay the men's room a visit. He wouldn't get there if he stopped him now, he's too hard and that would be humiliating. Not to mention risky.

It's ironic, Ranmaru thinks, how the risk scares him, when that's exactly what's so enjoyable now. He hides his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

If he thinks about Reiji, he'll get there. He's already close. He takes the chance of putting a hand under the tablecloth, relieved when Reiji guides it to the back of his head. He curls his fingers in his soft hair, feeling him rock back and forth. He lets a quiet sigh slip out as Reiji presses his tongue against his slit, starting to tease his tip.

Ranmaru bites the sleeve of his shirt. _Fuck_. He has to stop himself from stomping, from jerking his hips, from shoving Reiji toward him when he comes. It's good, fucking great, and his breathing is shallow for a good minute.

Once he's mostly got his shit together again, he realizes Reiji is probably waiting for him to say it's alright to pop up again, and he mumbles something along the lines of _get up_. Despite his mixed emotions, the stupid grin on Reiji's face when he comes back up is adorable.

"I found my fork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's prompts were
> 
> goofy - attempting to go down on them under a (kitchen) table  
kinky - humiliation (i kinda did it?)  
situational - in a restaurant
> 
> i've gotten this combo so many times... the universe wants me to write restaurant porn and i damn well WILL.


	3. frottage / in a closet

Ranmaru's fault. Reiji told him this was his fault. Like he can help that the man is a horny teenager at heart. Ranmaru could wear a potato sack and he'd be panting.

They could've just waited until they got home. After having the director get pissy with him, Ranmaru could use some relaxing. But no, Reiji had to pull him in the supply closet, where they were pressed so close together he was happy he wasn't claustrophobic.

Reiji's frantically whispered excuse had been that seeing Ranmaru act like such a heartless asshole on set was _really fucking hot_. And the tight clothes didn't hurt either.

Reiji is odd. He only gets odder the longer they're together.

They aren't strangers to making out whenever they can. Alone time is hard to find. If it happens to be on set, then so be it. But Reiji's not content with just that today, and Ranmaru's sure his face is red when he begs him to touch him, breathing heavy and voice low, a surefire way to turn him on.

Reiji grins when Ranmaru slides his knee between his thighs, happily grinding against him. Ranmaru doesn't have to do much to keep him close, between the limited space and Reiji clinging to his shirt for dear life, but he holds his waist anyways.

He pushes his hand away when Ranmaru snakes his hand between them, intending to undo Reiji's jeans.

"No," he mumbles. "I wanna come like this."

It makes Ranmaru even more flustered. These are _his_ lines. Ranmaru's supposed to be the one who flirts, who embarrasses the hell out of Reiji, who gets _him_ going. Instead Ranmaru finds himself hiding his face in Reiji's shoulder, biting his lip to not make any sound.

The closet is already mildly warm, but Reiji is just plain burning. His cheek feels like it's on fire when Ranmaru lifts his head to muffle Reiji's whimpers with kisses.

He's not mad, or annoyed. Ranmaru likes these little risks, the quickies before they get home and get to the best part. Seeing Reiji look at him with such obvious want is electrifying. Reiji gasps when they break apart, a small, cute sound that makes Ranmaru's heart skip a beat.

He tries palming Reiji again, and this time he doesn't stop him, grinding into his hand eagerly. He lets Ranmaru back him up to the wall, so he can rut against his own hand too. Reiji covers his mouth, but it's useless. His quiet whines and moans are plain as day.

Ranmaru brushes his hand away, replacing it with his lips. Reiji kisses back eagerly, throwing his arms around his shoulders. He groans, pulling away.

"I'm gonna—" Reiji inhales sharply, "—I'm gonna come," he mumbles, burying his face into the crook of Ranmaru's neck.

His hips' rocking gets rougher, and Ranmaru notices Reiji's ass is hitting the wall every time he chases chases his hand. He chuckles. He's so needy.

Reiji didn't lie, either. Ranmaru can hear him holding his breath, then letting it go. The soft groan of _RanRan_ is all he needs, biting his lip as he undoubtedly ruins his set clothes. Briefly, he worries how he'll explain why his jeans have suspicious spots on the crotch.

He'll burn that bridge when he gets there. All that matters now is Reiji leaning against him, flushed face nuzzled into his chest.

"Love you, y'know?" Reiji mumbles, wrapping his arms around Ranmaru's waist.

Ranmaru ruffles his hair, earning a whine. "I love you too, dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's prompts were:
> 
> vanilla - dry humping/clothed sex  
goofy - in costume (sort of)  
situational - enclosed space
> 
> this worked out really well lmfao


	4. doggy style / hotel room

Reiji swears he had innocent intentions when he went to Ranmaru's room. He just had a question about the schedule tomorrow, since Quartet Night was on concert for the first time in a while. He'd fallen out of the rhythm, but Ranmaru had been touring, so he would have answers. He'd also be the only one to not throw him out at 11pm.

But Ranmaru _had_ to tickle his side, and make him laugh. He _had_ to keep making stupid jokes to get his mind off of his worrying. He _had_ to kiss him, and jokingly ask if he thought someone would complain if they got loud.

The only way to test a theory is to try it.

For science, of course.

Reiji tells himself it's totally just to answer Ranmaru's playful question from before, but he knows the other is really trying to distract him the best he can. Reiji's nervous, and can't sleep, and that question about scheduling was bullshit.

Ranmaru knows all of that. Ranmaru knows everything, because he's Ranmaru. And Reiji's foundation was no longer hiding his dark circles; but mostly because he's Ranmaru.

Even after the scarring experience of a robe's belt getting snagged on a luggage cart in the lobby of a previous hotel, the robes the hotels provide are still all that Ranmaru wears to sleep. _They're comfy_, he'd say. _They give me secondhand PTSD_, Reiji'd say.

It makes this easier though, and for that Reiji will allow it. He can't stop giggling when Ranmaru gets up only to undo it dramatically. He can be a total goof when he wants.

"You're stupid," Reiji smiles, as Ranmaru plants his knees on either side of Reiji's hips.

"What? That's so mean," he mocks what Reiji always says, leaning in to kiss his cheek when he giggles.

When he finally settles down again, Ranmaru catches him in a kiss, brushing his hair behind his ears. Reiji likes these little touches, even if they do mess up his hair. It's a mess now anyways, so it doesn't make much of a difference.

Ranmaru presses his chest to Reiji's, giving him the chance to slide his hands under the robe and run his hands across his back.

Reiji's t-shirt meets the floor soon enough, his fingers slipping out of his robe to tangle in Ranmaru's hair. It's soft and silky, now that it's down and all the junk's been washed out. Reiji always tells Ranmaru to stop abusing his poor hair so much, even though he's guilty of it too.

He squirms when Ranmaru flicks one of his nipples, tongue already working the other. Ranmaru's little chuckle makes Reiji smile.

Working his way down his stomach, pressing feather light kisses all the way, Ranmaru hooks his fingers in the waist of Reiji's boxers and tugs them down. It probably would've been smarter to wear pants, since he had to walk down the hallway a room or two to get to Ranmaru's, but it's too late in the evening to be smart. Pants are overrated, anyways.

Ranmaru trails more kisses across Reiji's thighs, unruly hair tickling his skin. Reiji pushes Ranmaru's bangs out of his face when he gets to his cock, and the other grins.

"I see how ya are," he teases. "Only wanna see my face when I go down on you, huh?"

Reiji flicks his nose, chuckling at his exaggerated frown. "Clearly," he plays along.

"Bet you only think I look nice when I'm workin' out, too."

"Oh, of course. I only date you for those arms," Reiji teases, squeezing Ranmaru's bicep for emphasis.

Ranmaru pushes himself up on his arms, and barely meets Reiji's eyes again before he starts chuckling. Reiji laughs, pulling on his robe to make him scoot back up.

"Your laugh is so cute," Ranmaru says, coming nose to nose with Reiji, suddenly serious. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Reiji smiles, eagerly kissing back when Ranmaru leans in.

Reiji slips the robe from Ranmaru's shoulders, appreciating how he looks with it half off him. If Reiji were an artist, he'd want to paint it. Ranmaru would've ruined the perfect sight when he took it off all the way, tossing it to the foot of the bed, if only he weren't already perfect on his own.

Ranmaru gives him one more kiss before he goes back to where he lay before, kissing the tip of Reiji's cock. Reiji sighs, threading his fingers through his hair. Ranmaru doesn't stay there long, though, instead sitting back on his heels after Reiji's hard.

He whines, before it clicks that he wants Reiji to move.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I want you," Ranmaru drags it out, poking Reiji's chest playfully, "To get on your knees for me, baby."

Reiji cheeks flush, but he smiles and nods, a little too eagerly. Ranmaru doesn't mind at all, pressing up against his ass when he shifts around. For a second, he hugs him around his waist, resting his cheek between Reiji's shoulder blades. The hug is warm and comforting, before he lets go to shuffle through his nightstand drawer.

They go through the usual, a finger at a time until Reiji's rocking back and begging for Ranmaru to just get on with it. Ranmaru _always_ drags it out, until Reiji can't take anymore waiting. He can't genuinely complain — it always feels better in the end — but it's more fun to tease him about being mean.

He's slow at first, gently holding onto Reiji's hips. Ranmaru's thumbs rub circles into his tan skin, as he leans over to talk quietly to him.

"Feelin' good?" He asks, and Reiji nods.

"Really good. A lot better," he admits, wiggling his hips. "Even better if you'd actually start movin'."

Ranmaru's quiet for a second, before he thrusts his hips into Reiji roughly, making him cry out.

"The hell!" He whines, burying his face into the pillow, muffling his next words. "Mean."

"You said move!" Ranmaru teases, kissing his shoulder. And then, more sincerely, "Did it hurt?"

Reiji took his face out of the pillow, to rest his cheek on it instead. "Not my ass. But it hurt my heart."

"Oh _please_," Ranmaru groans. "You're hopeless."

Reiji laughs, wiggling his hips again. "'Mon, baby, I'm not getting any harder," he prompts.

"Fine, fine, quit talkin' 'bout your dick," Ranmaru pretends to be annoyed, but Reiji just laughs, harder than he did before.

When Ranmaru finally begins to rock into Reiji, he makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a moan. His fingers curl into the pillowcase, and he glances back at Ranmaru.

He catches his eyes, and the other gives him a soft smile. Reiji closes his eyes as he keeps going, letting the groans and grunts slip out when they wanted. They had to pay for their own rooms this time, and they'd get their damn money's worth out of them, too.

Ranmaru wasn't trying to be quiet either, moans following every squeeze of Reiji's hips, making Reiji's head feel fuzzy. He gasps when Ranmaru gives his ass a gentle, but firm smack, and they both laugh a little at his reaction. How many times had he done that, and yet Reiji was always somehow surprised by it?

In fact, Ranmaru did it almost every time they had sex, the more he thought about it. He always grabbing his ass, or slapping it, or on special nights, eating him out. Reiji decides he'll tease him for his love of his ass after.

Reiji slips a hand down to touch himself, just as happy to let Ranmaru do it when he notices. He loves having Ranmaru focus on him so much, feeling so wanted and appreciated and cared for. He sighs, even though it quickly turns into a moan, burying his face into the pillow.

Ranmaru shifts around to lean over Reiji's back again, sighing. His breath tickles his skin.

"I'm close," he whispers, and as if agreeing, Reiji feels his cock twitch inside him. "You're so good," he mumbles, pressing a kiss to his back.

Reiji smiles, once again moving to glance back at him. "You can be rougher," he offers, rocking his hips back into Ranmaru. "'M not gonna last a lot longer."

He listens, leaning back to go a little faster, a little harder. Reiji can't stop a cry of _Ranmaru!_ from slipping out when he changes his angle just right, covering his mouth when he keeps at it. The way he clenches, Ranmaru can't last, and hearing him moan his name doesn't help Reiji's resolve any.

It barely takes three more thrusts and Reiji's ruined the sheets, arms shaking with the strain of holding himself up after exerting all the remaining energy he had left. He was ready to collapse, but Ranmaru hadn't pulled out and he didn't fancy laying in his own cum.

Ranmaru finally does pull out, and Reiji flops over to the other side of the bed. He'll sleep here tonight, he's decided. He doesn't wanna put his clothes on, nor get up until he's slept.

The other is also stronger afterwards anyways. Ranmaru proves Reiji right as he reaches over him for tissues to clean the sheets and Reiji off as best he can, before he tosses them (missing the trash completely, of course), and lays down with his boyfriend.

Ranmaru snuggles up to his side, laying his head on Reiji's chest. They never used to cuddle like this, til Ran gave it a chance and loved it. Reiji runs his fingers through his wild hair, humming softly.

"I love you," Ranmaru mumbles, throwing his arm around Reiji's waist.

"I love you too," he sighs happily, resting his arm over Ranmaru's.

"You feel better?"

"Mm. Yeah. Why don't we do that every time I'm worried?" Reiji asks sarcastically.

"Christ, we'd _never_ stop," Ranmaru groans, and Reiji laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's prompts were:
> 
> vanilla - doggy style  
goofy - laughing  
situational - knowing someone else can hear
> 
> this one's a little longer but i think it's cute  
btw if it's in parentheses that means i ignored that part of the prompt


End file.
